


Happy New Year.

by nowcanyousmile



Category: U-KISS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowcanyousmile/pseuds/nowcanyousmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy New Year Jaevin because it would never happen in real life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year.

“Mate, you sure you aren’t going out tonight?” Steve, AJ’s roommate, asked for the last time as he was about to leave the dorm for New Year Eve party.

“I don’t think that I could make it, I still have my Japanese essay and a project title proposal to write.” AJ replied. “Have fun though.”

“Sure, you really don’t need anything? Bring you some pizza when I get back?”

“I don’t think that you can walk straight back. Chose wise, don’t drink and drive or do anything stupid. I don’t have the time to bail you out. Don’t be back by midnight because I need quiet time to finish my homework and remember to use a condom. Just get out of the room already, Walter’s waiting +_+” Jaeseop couldn’t wait till Steve got out of the room, sometimes his loud and crazy friend is too much of a distraction when he is trying to write an essay.

~

After another three hour struggle with his homework, Jaeseop had finally finished everything, by midnight, not enough time to go out to join the others. He was about to get some sleep when Skype notified him of a new message. It’s was from Kevin.

Happy New Year, Jaeseop! I hope you enjoy this video I made just for you ^___^

HE clicked opened the file, there he saw the aboirable Kevin smiling at the camera, waving and he noticed that he’s in the aqua hoodie he send him as Christmas present.

 

“ Hey Jaeseop Happy New Year! I know you are still stuck at school, trying to scramble the last bit of your study instead of going outside to party, but we aren’t doing anything better too- we still have go for the year-end prize presentation and stuff. So I have made this video because I miss you and I really want the first thing you hear in 2013 is me saying I love you......So this is me saying I love you, plus you got me lots of awesome Christmas presents so I wanted to repay you, somehow, because that’s the nicest thing anyone Had done to me.

The first time we’ve met, I guess I don’t really have the best impression on you as you can tell. I don’t know why...... perhaps it’s your certain hysterical brilliancy that reminds me of a cat, the cat in Alice in Wonderland, I mean, comparing to the fluffy bunny, I guess I wasn’t that fair to you at first. The awkwardness between us, I am not the type that warm up with new people immediately, not mention stranger that I had to live with, the awkwardness kept us pretty far apart, didn’t it? But lucky, we did manage to close up a bit after sometimes. It was really nice that we managed to become fairly close pals. It wasn’t until one of our secret night out after practice that I realize I had become a little bit too dependent on you. I mean having you around is like everything between us is so natural, like I can be completely myself when I am with you. It’s like in life or any situation, I have to wear mask, not just one mask but several- because I have an image and the group has an image or so. It’s tiring to hide masks between people- to hide certain sides of me from those who disapprove where others don’t. It’s like I have to try so hard to win approval from everyone... But with you, it’s different, totally. I can be whoever I wanted to be, say whatever I wanted and just, you don’t judge me for anything- I can just messed up with you all the time, prank on you and, I mean, even use bad words. Honestly, it’s really comfortable for me to be around you and I didn’t realize how far our friendship had got until then. I questioned myself, is there something more between us? The answer is obviously yes but I am not sure about how you feel about me. You know how I tend to run away or like escape from things that I don’t wanna deal with it yet and then our relationship somehow resumed to the awkward flatmates slash bandmates states.

It maybe a little bit heartless to say, but thanks to Kiseop’s falling ill that time, we got the chance to tell each other what exactly did bother us and I felt so great after opening up. You are a truly amazing listener. Some said that falling in love is just like falling off a bridge. My head is telling me “no, no, no, this is not a good idea and this will ruin all our career.” But then my heart is telling me yes. It’s ironic thinking back how desperately I tried to deny my feelings but I ended up falling for you even more. After that, We went back to our previous status. I thought it would be nice for me to share some of my favorite memories with you...... First, remember the time when you bought me to the studio and let me listen to the song you wrote for me? It was the best thing ever and I really love it a lot, I was too shy to tell you that but I mean, I am so glad that you could read it from my face. You are truly the most amazing and talented composer plus song writer I have ever come across. Please don’t tell the others how over the moon I was when you told me that I become your first audience for almost everything you write. I really wanted to tell you how much I loved every single one of them but it’s too cheesy for me to say it. Yes, they are spectacular.

And the time when we accidentally bumped into each other in the corridor and we accidentally kissed. It made me such a nervous recluse- butterflies all over my stomach.......Nothing had ever done that to before. And that’s when I realize how hopelessly I am in love with you.

The times when we were alone in the dorm were just amazing, I still recall the time when I fall asleep on your bed and you woke me up by faking that horrible British accent, “Wake up honey the bird is already tweeting outside and the sun was just lovely.” It was awesome.

Also the time when we had that Pokemon marathon, you said Gol-den was your favorite Pokemon and I laughed at you and told you that it’s the most useless Pokemon ever for God’s sake? I actually bought a stuff toy of that for you in Japan last week, see? Come back quickly or else I will let it conquers your bed for eternity. And the other time when we went to see The Avengers in 3D and we kissed in 3D glasses, and all those cuddles in bed and the “more dinosaurs on my ice-cream please”, the Jaevin special sofa on the café just around the coroner, all those places we been when we sneaked out at nights, laying on the sofa and watch Sherlock and you asked me if I would be your John, the time when we sneaked into someone’s backyard and almost got caught, all those pranks we had on the others members, holding hands secretly when we are in the van and all those sweet treats you brought me during the vocal trainings, tons of other times that we had and I am probably forgetting but well, all these simply made me grin like a fool for no reason.

I was about to confess when you suddenly announced that you would be on a hiatus- to go study in Uni. I don’t like risking, as you can tell, and I guess I was little jealous. The night before you go, you asked me to wait for you, for five months and I didn’t quite give you an answer because I was afraid that everything would become serious because promising means no breaking. And then you said that you would proof that you are worthy of my waiting and I agreed. I thought that it would be the safest choice as I could still back out any moment I wanted, if case you find someone better than I do. But then, in these few months......I didn’t thought that I would miss you that much but god, all those cute texts and hundreds of hours of Skype calls, they just made me a trillion times happier, and then I realize perhaps I wouldn’t need the Plan B, perhaps I never intended to back out or so. Jaeseop-ah, I am not the best with words and I am sure that you, with all your cleverness, would be the one that can phrase all these, but this is me saying I love you, Kim Jaeseop. Please come back soon so that I can say that to you face to face. I am just so glad that I have you in my life because you are one of the few that made me eight million times better person by simply in it. I hope that you didn’t fall for some other people during your stay in New York...... Anyway, don’t forget to keep yourself warm these few days because the weather forecast said that it would be snowy in the States these few days. I have to get ready for the performance now, so bye and I love you~”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the film The Painted Veil, a truly awesome film


End file.
